


Just Salt 'n' Burn, Right?

by Amaryllis_Stirling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, Talking about your feelings, aknowledgement of feelings, extremely light smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis_Stirling/pseuds/Amaryllis_Stirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam and Cas go on a small hunt to clear Dean's head regarding the mark. Will this be the moment when Dean can't take it anymore and breaks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Salt 'n' Burn, Right?

"Maybe we should go on a hunt" said Sam, "I found a small case nearby: a vengeful spirit, three deaths already. This could help in getting the mark off your mind for a while." Sam and Dean both knew that was a very unlikely scenario, but hoping for the best Dean still accepted the request.  
"Go get everything ready, I'll call Cas. Just salt ‘n’ burn, right?" He sighed.  
20 minutes later the hunters and the angel were in the impala heading two towns over to deal with what looked like a ghost murdering blondes coming out of bars late at night. The Case was nearby, only a couple hour’s drive from the bunker; but with the uncomfortable silence and old music blasting off the speakers it seemed like a whole day. Exhausted, they decided it was best to start off fresh in their monkey suits the next morning.  
Same as always, the interviews as FBI agents were long, boring and tiresome; but at least they got what they needed from the mundane families and townsfolk (the police, as always, was useless), and this Richard Jones was going down that same night – an unusually short time for a hunt.  
"So, get this," said Sam, "Richard's wife, a blonde of course, cheated on him with a guy she met at a bar. When he discovered them going at it he killed them both on the spot; his anger drove him to kill himself very violently. He now roams the town killing every girl that reminds him of his wife."  
Sam packed their supplies, while Dean and Cas made sure they got the right cemetery; then, heading out into the cold night, the hunters were determined to kill - or re-kill - this evil son of a bitch.  
The cemetery was huge, the hunters were glad they had an extra pair of eyes to help them out, or they would've been there all night. They all took a shotgun and a few rock salt bullets, Sam took a shovel, and they started their search.  
It was Dean who found the tomb first, a plain, grey cobblestone with the name and date of death of the ghost on it.  
"Sammy! Cas! I found it!" he cried out into the cold night. The Hunter and the angel swiftly got there, and had barely started digging there when Dean felt a strong push throwing him against a tree, pain rushing though his left arm, which was hit first. He groaned before opening his eyes and seeing Richard's half-rotten face staring down at him with bloodshot eyes. "Sammy!" He groaned under his breath, the spirit had an unbelievably strong grip on him. "Hurry up and dig!" Sam dropped his head and digged faster, Cas fired a shot straight at the ghost and Dean fell as he relaxed and caught his breath.  
"Are you okay Dean?" Asked Cas, worry in his eyes. "Did you hurt your arm?"  
His arm hurt like a son of a bitch, but this was no time to wine about a small injury, "I'm okay, let's keep that ugly sonovabitch away from Sam while he finishes the job." Said Dean, already getting up. They fired shots whenever the ghost got too close, arm stinging with pain the every time he shot.  
Just after Sam threw in the gasoline and was about to light the matches, he was thrown on his back, matches falling out of his hand and into the dark oblivion of the night, and Sam found himself with a murderous ghost choking him and giving unpleasant cries.  
"Sonovabitch!" Cursed Dean, "Get the matches Cas!" He shouted before running to his brother's aid. But suddenly, he froze. That moment, Dean felt something he was fearing the whole time: the mark of Cain started itching, crying for attention, and he was feeling a rush of adrenaline combined with a murderous desire he was fighting to resist. Get it together Dean he thought desperately to himself you gotta keep it down if you don't want to hurt Sam and Cas. The Desire to kill was almost too much to handle, Dean decided not moving at all was his best shot at containing the mark from getting out of control; so feeling helpless about his brother getting suffocated, he did just that.  
Cas, on the other hand, swiftly went on all fours and shortly after found the matches, lighting them and throwing them into the tomb. Dean watched as the spirit made inhumane sounds and rose into flames, dissapearing into the death of the night. The sight was refreshing to Dean, who was coming back to himself, the mark relaxing back to its original state; but this also meant he started feeling the pain in his arm again. Sweaty, tired and sore, the hunters waited for the fire to stop and went back to the motel room. The trip was short and quiet – small town, but the moment they got there the remembered they didn't have anything to eat.  
"Let's go find a diner" suggested Dean, with little to no desire to get back outside, but too hungry just to go to sleep at the moment.  
"Dean, you hurt your arm pretty bad, why don't you get Cas to look at it while I go get something?" Sam wasn’t really preoccupied about his brother’s arm – he’s had much worse – he was more concerned about the lustful murderous look in his brother’s eyes back at the cemetery, but he knew Dean wasn't going to admit it.  
"Alright" Dean gave in, too tired to argue.  
Sam was almost instantly out to the Chinese place just two streets over, and the Hunter took the opportunity to sit on the bed and rest his elbows on his knees, letting a long sigh as he hung his head and processed how screwed up he was about the whole mark incident of tonight, feeling handicapped and completely controlled by it.  
The angel watched from a distance for a while, concerned about Dean and the beated look on his face. "Let me have a look at that arm" said Cas finally, breaking the stretched moment of silence and Dean's train of thought. He walked closer and seated himself beside Dean; at least at something like this he could still be helpful, even though his grace was running low.  
Dean's arm was already feeling better, the pain was slowly but surely slipping away "Nah, it's nothing" Dean said "I'm sure an Advil and a good night sleep will do the trick, don't waste yourself on me."  
"You sure?" Case said with a look of concern across his face.  
"Yeah, man" Dean avoided the puppy blue eyes and went back to the position he was in before, this time resting his forehead on his palms and giving a long sigh.  
The former angel gave Dean a moment before asking "Dean, what's wrong? You look concerned..."  
Dean pursed his lips and lifted his head, catching the angel's deep gaze, a beautiful gaze he couldn’t say no to. Dean decided that, just this once, he was going to let himself have a chick flick moment, maybe keeping this sort of thing from his family wasn’t the best at the time. “I’m scared, Cas” he finally admitted. “The mark… It started flaming up again today on the hunt… I… I almost couldn’t control it.” Dean’s voice started breaking in that last sentence, fuck he was scared.  
The angel took a moment to answer. “But you did” Cas said reassuringly, “you kept everything under control, that’s something I envy of you Dean, you have amazing self-control” Cas licked his lips and Dean could swear he saw his eyes flickering to his lips and back for half a second.  
“Yeah, I did, I do, but what will happen when I won’t? One day I’ll lose control and-” Dean stopped himself, his voice cracking again “you know what Cain said, I don’t want to end up… killing you and Sam, Cas, I’m so scared that day will come soon…” somewhere in that sentence Dean had shed a single tear, he could feel it trickling down his cheek. “Cas, man, I’m not strong enough… I can’t keep living like this, in fear of myself, in fear of what will finally tip the glass…” Dean was full on crying by now, a knot in his throat squeezing him harder than he could handle.  
Cas rested his hand on Dean’s thigh and squeezed lightly, somehow during Dean’s speech he had managed to position himself painfully close to Dean, but Dean wasn’t about to stop him. Right now he needed this proximity. “Then I’ll be there to stop you and make you better again…” He paused for a moment “We’re family Dean, I won’t let it come to that. You’ve got us, you’ve got me.”  
Dean felt a rush of warmth rush over him as Cas offered a small and sincere smile to Dean; and before he knew it he was cupping Cas’s face and pulling him closer to him. The angel didn’t protest and let himself be pulled, eyes lingering on the hunter’s deep green ones, taking in every single detail and remembering it forever, faces just a few inches from each other.  
Dean couldn’t chicken out of this now, it was too close, but still unreal. The angel’s gaze was on him as he felt an electrifying rush as his lips finally touched on the angel’s, landing on a soft but passionate kiss as he closed his eyes. Dean’s spare hand found its way onto Cas’ hips as he felt a pair of new ones land on him, one on his hair, gently stirring it, and the other one on his back, pulling him closer and petting him slowly; this was driving him crazy. Dean opened his mouth slightly and licked the angel’s lips, asking for an entrance, which Cas happily granted. As the room was slowly getting filled with passion, Dean tugged Cas’s coat, which Cas brushed off in a second, just before placing his curious hand inside Dean’s shirt.  
Suddenly, the door opened and Sam came in with two bags of Chinese food from the place he was going to, which fell to the ground as he gasped an “oh God” when he was faced the concupiscent scene before his eyes.  
The hunter and the angel separated from each other, each of them turning a slightly different shade of pink as they stared from each other to Sam with transfixed eyes and gaping as if they were about to say something but just couldn’t.  
Sam felt the need to be the one to break the silence: “I uhh….” He said, quite pathetically, “I’ll just… go somewhere else.” He finally spit out before grabbing one bag and excusing himself outside of the uncomfortably awkward scene, closing the door behind him.  
Cas and Dean had a moment of nervous laughter and resumed their make-out session, pleased to know there would be no more interruptions.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction. Like, ever. Please don't hate, but feel free to add suggestions/ constructive criticism/ any corrections regarding the way it's written. Also, feel free to leave suggestions to more fanfiction for write, even if it is just for myself! (except AUs, I don't really like them).


End file.
